Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix!
by Caroline Zabini
Summary: Song-fic.. Chanson Amine..


_Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ( Ron/Hermione/Drago)_

Ron Weasley était dans la salle commune avec Hermione, Harry et sa sœur. Ses deux derniers sortaient ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà tandis qu'Hermione et Ron sortaient ensemble depuis un mois. Mais depuis quelque temps, Hermione devenait distante. Pourquoi ? Seule, elle le sait. Enfin peut être pas la seule. À ce moment, elle était en train de se lever et prédentis qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothéque et qu'après elle devait faire quelque chose.

_Je sens que mon absence  
Te rend différente  
J'ai le sentiment  
Que c'est un mauvais présage_

Hermione sortit de la Salle Commune, une fois qu'elle fut bien loin… Elle commença à courir loin de la Salle Commune, loin de Ron. Elle voulait aller à la tour d'astronomie.

_Je rentre le soir  
Plus un regard  
De tes grands soupirs  
J'ai bien compris le message_

Ginny regardait son frère. Elle voyait qu'il allait mal. Mais elle savait aussi un secret, le secret d'Hermione. C'est à cause d'elle qu'ils souffrent tous les deux. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle forcée à faire ça ? Maintenant elle le regrettait. Ron regarda l' entrée de la Salle Commune. Il voulait aller la rejoindre mais il savait que si il y allait, elle serait en colére. Alors sachant qu'elle ne reviendrait que tard dans la nuit, il monta se coucher.

_Toutes ces années  
J'ai tout donné  
J'ai bossé dur pour ton bonheur sans hésiter  
J'ai tout misé  
Sans me soucier  
De notre amour pourtant si pur né en danger_

Hermione était enfin arrivèe à la Tour d'astronomie. Une personne était déjà là. Quand celle-ci se retourna un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Cette personne se rapproché d'Hermione et la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps ensemble. A minuit, ils se séparèrent pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs.

_T'as longtemps hésité  
Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi  
Tout fait pour m'éviter  
Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi  
T'as même pas essayé  
Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi  
Je n'ai jamais voulu ça  
Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi_

Les jours passèrent… Tous les jours, les amants de soirée se voyaient, se rencontraient. Ils se taisaient mais n'en passait pas moins. Ils pensaient tous les deux qu'ils voulaient être à deux. Mais ils s'étaient fixée une régle… Ils ne pouvaient se voir qu'une fois par semaine en haut de la Tour. Leur endroit… Là où tout avait commencé.

_Je t'ai toujours aimé  
Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix  
Regarde où on en est  
Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix  
Ce qui est fait est fait  
Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix  
Je n'ai jamais voulu ça  
Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix_

Samedi soir arriva très vite, les deux amants étaient content de se revoir. Ils auraient adoré le montrer à tout le monde qu'ils s'aimaient mais malheureusement tout avaient été compromis… Tous ça à cause de la différence…

_Ce soir j'vais tout préparé  
Pour me racheter  
Lui montrer que je l'aime  
Qu'entre nous rien n'a changé_

Ronald était dans la Salle Commune, une nouvelle fois Hermione était partie on ne sait où. Il voulait le savoir. Donc il alla demander aux autres si ils ne savaient pas où elle était…

_Les heures qui défilent  
et pas un coup de fil  
J'appelle même ses copines  
Mais personne sait où elle est_

Hermione regardait le garçon qui était à coté d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle lui résister ? Lui et son sourire charmeur, ses yeux magnifique. Non, elle ne saurait jamais lui résister cela c'est certain. Mais comment faire si elle avait du sortir avec son meilleur ami alors qu'elle l'aimait lui.

_J'pars la chercher  
Dans le quartier  
En espérant qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé  
Et là je la vois  
Juste devant moi  
Avec un autre  
Plus que je n'y crois pas_

Il réfléchit à un moyen pour la trouver… Mais oui pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plutôt ? La carte des Maraudeurs… Il alla trouver Harry, son meilleur ami et lui demanda la carte. Celui-ci la lui donna mais il lui demanda pourquoi il l'a voulait. Mais Ron ne répondit pas il était plutôt en train de courir quelque part. Harry se pencha sur la carte et ce qu'il y vit le choqua.

_T'as longtemps hésité  
Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi  
Tout fait pour m'éviter  
Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi  
T'as même pas essayé  
Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi  
Je n'ai jamais voulu ça  
Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi_

Ron courra jusqu'à la Tour d'astronomie et ce qu'il y vit lui brisa le cœur. Hermione se retourna en ayant entendu du bruit se retourna. Et elle le regarda hébétée qu'il soit là… Ron lui la regardait triste, en colère mais surtout avec un regard qui l'a mis mal à l'aise.

_Toi qui disais m'aimer  
Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix  
Regarde où on en est  
Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix  
Ce qui est fait est fait  
Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix  
Je n'ai jamais voulu ça  
Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix_

Harry arriva à ce moment là. Il regardait sa meilleure amie depuis maintenant sept ans. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de ça. Surtout avec lui. Il regarda la personne qui jusque là n'avait rien à faire avec Hermione. Pourquoi avait-elle changé d'avis ? Pourquoi disait-elle aimer Ron alors qu'elle le trompait avec une personne ignoble ? Ron lui demanda depuis quand elle était avec lui… La réponse nous choqua tous les deux. Un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et jamais nous ne l'avions remarqué. Mais une question restait… Pourquoi était-elle sortie avec Ron alors ?

_Tout ce temps à t'aimer sans jamais douter  
Je te vire de ma vie et tout s'arrête ici  
Stoppe tes larmes et tes remords  
Entre toi et moi c'est mort_

Une voix retenti derriére nous. Ginny ! Elle nous expliqua toute l'histoire. Le chantage qu'elle lui avait fait pour qu'elle sorte avec Ron et elle l'aurait dis à personne ce qui se serait passé entre lui et elle… Mais Ron était en colère… Il jeta un regard à Ginny et Hermione qui était en larmes dans les bras de notre pire ennemi. Il parti en courrant. Hermione se dégagea des bras de Malefoy et courra après mon meilleur ami. Ils étaient en plein milieu du couloir quand elle lui cria après.

_C'est pas ce que tu crois_

_Alors c'est quoi_

_Ne me laisse pas_

_Vas-y lâche-moi_

_s'il te plaît pardonne-moi_

_J't'ai dis lâche-moi_

_Attends_

Malgrè son cri, Ron se remit à courir. Loin d'elle, loin de sa sœur, et surtout loin de celui qui lui avait pris la femme qu'il aimait. Malefoy alla prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Il savait très bien que leur amitié, elle y tenait beaucoup.

_T'as longtemps hésité  
Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi  
Tout fait pour m'éviter  
Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi  
T'as même pas essayé  
Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi  
Je n'ai jamais voulu ça  
Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi_

Le lendemain de cet épisode, tout le monde fuyait Hermione. Ron l'avait dis à beaucoup de gens. Celle-ci en souffrait àa se voyait mais jamais elle quitterai Drago Malefoy à cause d'eux. Elle l'aimait depuis un an. Alors elle préférait souffrir avec lui que souffrir toute seule. Les filles l'insultaient. Mais aussi certaines essayer de la faire tomber. Soit disant qu'elle leur avait volé leur homme. Drago était toujours là. Il éloignait les folles qui essayaient de briser son couple. Tout le monde disait que bientôt sa serait fini.

_Toi qui disais m'aimer  
Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix  
Regarde où on en est  
Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix  
Ce qui est fait est fait  
Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix  
Je n'ai jamais voulu ça  
Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix_

_Ne me laisse pas le choix_

Quatre ans plus tard, Hermione Granger s'appelait désormais Hermione Malefoy. Un an après sa sortie de Poudlard elle avait accouché de deux jumeaux. Mais elle allait accouché fin août d'une petite fille Qu'elle prénommera Caroline Malefoy. Comme quoi ? Tout le monde se trompait… Ronald s'était marié à Lavandre Brown mais jamais il n'oublia Hermione.


End file.
